I Can't Hear You Again
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Aku mencintaimu, selalu." Bisikmu. "Aku mengagumimu, selalu." Bisikmu. "Tetaplah bersamaku." Terakhir kali kudengar. Di sini gelap, di mana dirimu? Bisikmu tak sampai. [HUNHAN 12/20]


**I CAN'T HEAR YOU AGAIN**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN COUPLE**

 **ANGST-TRAGEDY-ROMANCE**

 **AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau itu menawan."

Jangan seperti itu, harusnya.

"Aku sangat nol, Oh Sehun." Kulirik melalui ekor mataku. Sedang memanyunkan bibir ternyata.

"Abaikanlah mereka. Hei, apa kau sudah tahu kalau film Gaze of The Devil tayang perdana di bioskop hari ini?" Aku membelalakkan mataku, "Serius kau, Oh Sehun?!"

Ia malah mengusak rambutku, ck.

"Serius! Menonton bersama?" bisiknya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tentu!"

Jujur, aku senang sekali.

.

.

"Uuuhh~ menghayati sekali. Pemberani rupanya." Ledek pria yang lebih pucat. Pria manis sebelahnya tetap fokus menonton, tak mengindahkan.

Sehun fokus tak fokus terhadap film horor yang sedang tersaji di hadapannya. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi pria manis dengan air wajah tegang-kalem-tapi-tetap-manis di sampingnya ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Diam-diam pria itu terkekeh.

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian berbisik, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, percayalah."

.

 _Blank_

Pria manis tersebut-Luhan tiba-tiba mengalami ketegangan. Bukan karena film horor di hadapannya, melainkan karena bisikan lembut pria tampan di sebelahnya.

Apa-apaan.

Ia jadi fokus tak fokus.

Ia menoleh, "Aku sudah tahu. Sekarang, menontonlah." dan kembali fokus menonton tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana filmnya?" bisik Sehun.

"Sesuai ekspektasi!" balasku riang. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Aku menahan napas.

"Tapi kau tidak fokus ke filmnya. Padahal kau yang mengajakku." Aku sengaja memasang wajah datar. Ia malah cengengesan.

Apa-apaan.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "Kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan."

Aku mendengus samar, "Berhentilah menggombal, Oh Sehun."

Sehun itu aneh. Dijudesin malah cengengesan.

Aku melirik arloji. Sudah pukul tujuh malam. "Aku masuk dulu ya, Sehun." baru ingin membuka pintu mobil, Sehun menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku mengernyit.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "Ini adalah kencan pertama kita, bukan?" bisiknya.

Aku diam.

.

.

Perlahan Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun. Ia menatap pria itu lekat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Luhan akui, dirinya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maaf. Tapi aku yakin, kau akan berkata 'ya'." bisiknya, kemudian tersenyum. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup gila tiap kali pria itu membisikinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak menjamin." balasnya, menunduk.

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan agar bertatapan dengannya. "Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekuranganmu, Luhan. Tidakkah kau meyakini itu? Cintaku sudah sedalam ini." bisiknya lembut, namun penuh penekanan.

Luhan menghela napas. Melepas pegangan Sehun pada dagunya kemudian tanpa berkata ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun.

Sehun tahu Luhan mendengarnya walau samar. Ia segera turun dari mobil.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tak pantas untukmu, Sehun. Aku abnormal. Pergilah. Anggap saja ini 'kencan' pertama dan terakhir kita."

Tangan Sehun masih melayang. Belum sampai menyentuh bahu Luhan. Sehun dapat melihat jelas bahwa punggung Luhan bergetar. Sehun menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya pucatnya merah menahan amarah.

"Apa."

Entah keajaiban dari mana, Luhan dapat mendengar suara pria tersebut. Sarat akan emosi.

"Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? Merendahkan dirimu?! Dan menganggap bahwa dirimu sangat cacat tak berguna! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Luhan! Aku sakit mendengar kau selalu merendahkan dirimu!"

Luhan dapat mendengar suara teriakan Sehun samar-samar. Perkataan Sehun yang tak terlalu jelas namun menohok hatinya ketika mendengar kata 'cacat', 'merendahkan', dan 'tak berguna'. Apa sebenarnya yang pria itu katakan?

"Masa bodoh jika kau tak dapat mendengarku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tidak merendahkan dirimu, Luhan! Kau sudah indah di mataku. Tak adakah kesempatan untukku?"

Samar-samar lagi.

Kali ini lebih tidak jelas.

Luhan memegangi kedua telinganya sendiri. Ia menggeleng perlahan lalu keras. Air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Wajah pria itu merah, matanya juga merah menahan tangis. Ia tahu Sehun marah, namun ia lebih marah.

Ya, marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat pria itu marah.

"Kau mau berbicara apa saja, aku tidak akan bisa mendengarmu, Sehun. Suaramu bagaikan angin yang hanya berembus tak berarti."

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Air mata masih setia meluncur. Tangan kiri Luhan berpindah guna menutupi mata kirinya dengan telapak.

Ia terkekeh.

Sehun sakit melihatnya.

"Kosong. Gelap. Haha. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah tampanmu, Oh Sehun."

Hati Sehun sangat sakit. Luhan yang jelas-jelas sedang merendahkan dirinya di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Luhan dan melepas tangan kanan yang masih di telinganya dan tangan kiri yang menutupi matanya. Ia genggam erat tangan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan, kau?! Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini, Luhan?! Ke mana Luhan yang selalu ceria? Yang selalu percaya bahwa ia bisa dan tak bisa dianggap remeh?! Apa yang membuatmu jadi manusia nol, hah?! Kau selalu seratus di mataku, Luhan!"

Napas Sehun sedikit terengah karena berteriak. Padahal genggamannya erat, namun entah mengapa tangan Luhan lolos begitu saja dari genggamannya.

"Terserah kau berkata apa barusan, aku tak bisa mendengar tanpa alat sialan itu." hati Sehun pedih melihat Luhan lemah karena kelemahannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mencengkeram erat lengan Sehun.

"TER-SE-RAH! AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU BINGUNG MENGAPA MALAIKAT SEPERTIMU DAPAT MENYUKAI MAKHLUK CACAT SEPERTIKU."

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan teriak dan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Tatapannya amat rapuh.

"Ini seperti cerita dongeng bukan, Oh Sehun? Seorang malaikat sepertimu jatuh cinta kepada manusia tuli penderita heterokromia buta sebelah sepertiku. Haha. Rasanya aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Kau harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk mencintaiku, Oh Sehun. Karena sampai kapan pun juga, aku tak akan pernah pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku!"

Ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan menangis meraung di hadapannya. Segera ia dekap pria manis tersebut dengan sangat erat. Tangan Luhan senantiasa memukul dada Sehun, namun Sehun tak gentar. Ia tidak akan melepaskan dekapannya sebelum Luhan tenang. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Luhan, empunya masih setia mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

Kata "Aku mencintaimu." terus saja Sehun bisikan di telinga Luhan dengan tegas namun lembut. Seakan-akan kalimat sakral itu menjadi mantra untuk meredakan tangisan Luhan.

 _Justru, hal pertama yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu adalah mata heterokromiamu. Biru laut yang memikat, sebelah kanan. Merah darah yang indah bagai kristal berharga infinite, sebelah kiri. Walau si merah tak berfungsi, namun masih ada si biru yang tetap tegar melihat dunia, walau sempit. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Sangat klise, bukan? Namun itulah kenyataannya. Apa lagi yang dapat kusanggah?_

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya kau terjebak di luar angkasa, Sehun?"

Yang ditanya menoleh. Menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, hm?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tinggal menjawab, apa susahnya."

Sehun terkekeh.

Ia merangkul Luhan dan melepaskan alat yang bertengger di telinga kanan Luhan. "Jangan lupa untuk melepas benda ini jika bersamaku. Aku tak ingin suaraku menjadi seperti operator sistem."

Luhan menyentil pelan dahi Sehun. "Apa kau tidak lelah selalu membisikiku?"

"Hm? Mengapa harus lelah? Justru aku suka. Karena hanya aku yang melakukannya dan kau dapat mendengar suara asliku tanpa harus tersaring lagi oleh alat itu yang membuat suaraku jadi aneh." Sehun terkekeh di akhir kalimat. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya menengadah, memandangi langit gelap yang bertabur bintang dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kapan aku bisa memandangi jutaan bintang di langit dengan pandangan penuh, Sehun? Apa kau tahu kapan?"

Sehun bergeming.

"Err..kalau kau bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan jika terjebak di luar angkasa, mungkin aku akan bertanya-tanya dan menangis seperti orang gila— _'kenapa?!'_ yeah, filsuf frustasi. Aku bukan ahli fisika yang mungkin saja bisa menembus ruang dan waktu karena teorinya. Mungkin kalau aku membawa ponsel di sana, aku akan menelepon NASA yang mana aku yakin kau yang akan mengangkatnya."

Luhan menoleh dan jarak wajahnya dengan Sehun hanya lima senti. Awalnya Luhan berniat memalingkan wajah namun Sehun dengan segala keberaniannya, ia mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan sebetulnya kaget. Tapi ia malah tergeming.

"Biarkanlah bintang melihat betapa indahnya warna kedua matamu." bisik Sehun setelah kecupan lima detiknya yang mampu membuat Luhan seolah membeku. Sehun melepas penutup matanya, lalu ia masukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Calon anggota NASA tidak boleh pesimis. Kau itu hebat, Luhan. Bahkan menurutku, bintang seperti sirius dan arcturus masih kalah indah dengan matamu. Kau itu istimewa, itu mengapa Tuhan memberiku petunjuk agar memilihmu."

Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum. Sehun sangat mencintainya. Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Bolehkah aku menyebut ini sebagai ritual malam kita setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sehun terkekeh ringan kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia berbisik, "Tentu. Jadi ini ritual hari pertama, he?" Sehun dapat merasakan Luhan mengangguk.

"Mulai besok, kemasi barang-barangmu. Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau tahu."

Luhan mendongak dan mencubit gemas sembari menggoyangkan hidung mancung Sehun.

"Siap, Pangeran!"

Sehun siap memberi nama balkonnya dengan sebutan _Milky Way's Area._

.

.

.

"WUUZZ. Mari kita lihat. Pangeran Es sedang berjalan dengan si Heterokrom Tuli!"

Gema tawa langsung merebak tatkala ketua _gang_ berandal tersebut mengolok Sehun dan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Luhan.

"Hey, jangan kencang-kencang, Bos! Nanti si Heterokrom bisa mendengar perkataan kita!"

Si Ketua—Kris, tertawa mengejek. "Silakan kalian lepaskan alat yang tengah bertengger di telinganya. Dan seketika, ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa kecuali dibisiki! Dan yang sudi membisikinya hanya si Pangeran Es. Bukankah mereka menjijikkan? _Introvert*_ dan _ambievert_ * sampah."

Gema tawa kedua terdengar. Tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam Luhan tak sengaja nyaris terkepal hingga membuat empunya meringis. Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan seperti biasa.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Banyak kotoran menjijikkan mengelilingi kita. Ayo." Luhan hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan Sehun yang menarik tangannya. Mata birunya merah menahan tangis. Ia mendengar semuanya. Sehun tak perlu membisikinya.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Yang dipanggil terkejut.

"Aku dari tadi memanggilmu. Kau kan sudah memakai _hearing aid_. Kau melamun ya?"

"Ugh. Tak perlu berteriak di telingaku juga kalau memanggil. Kau ingin aku tuli total ya?"

Sehun memasang air wajah bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud. Maaf." Ia benar-benar menyesal. Luhan malah tertawa.

Ia mengelus pipi tirus Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Oh ya, mengapa kau memanggilku, Sehun? Maafkan aku, tadi melamun."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap singkat tangan Luhan yang tengah mengelus pipinya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Tak lama kemudian ia membawa sebuah benda-yang-entah-itu-apa di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Luhan.

"Ini benda apa, Sehun?" Luhan melihat Sehun tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Pernah bermain VRMMORPG*?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game." Luhan dapat melihat mimik bangga Sehun saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa itu." datarnya. Benda tersebut berbentuk seperti helm, namun lebih kecil dan keren. Aneh juga, pikir Luhan.

"Ini adalah Nerve Gear*. Akan aku jelaskan lebih lanjut, tapi kau harus janji bahwa kau akan memainkannya bersamaku."

"Ancaman macam apa itu," Luhan mendengus. "Terserah." lanjutnya acuh.

Sehun berdecak. "Ayolah, Luhan. Ini adalah permainan dari seri terkenal _Sword Art Online_. Masa kau tidak tahu? Dengan bermain virtual game seperti ini, kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan kerasnya hidup. Kau dapat hidup di dalam game yang mengasyikkan!"

Mata Luhan berbinar mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Benarkah? Aku harap ketika aku memainkannya sungguhan keren." Sehun menjentikkan jarinya heboh.

"Kau sudah setuju ingin bermain. Aku akan pesan satu lagi Nerve Gear ke IBM*. Paket paling cepat tiba tiga hari. Karena langsung dari Jepang." Ucapnya ringan.

Luhan meneguk ludah. "Err, Sehun. Kuprediksi, benda ini sangat mahal, bukan?" Sehun yang gemas pun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Harga tak berarti selama itu menyenangkan. Kau akan melupakan masalah-masalahmu di dunia nyata jika kau sudah masuk ke dalam permainan ini. Aku jamin." Sehun berujar mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pria itu terbaring di ranjang berukuran king. Luhan di sebelah kanan dan Sehun di sebelah kiri. Luhan masih gugup. Sehun sangat santai.

Padahal kemarin, Sehun sudah sangat jelas mengajarkan Luhan cara bermain VRMMORPG. Sehun juga mendemokan dirinya untuk memakai Nerve Gear dan Luhan menunggu Sehun terbaring kiranya tiga jam. Padahal Sehun janji dalam waktu satu jam ia akan mengakhiri pertarungannya. Nyatanya, Sehun bangun dengan wajah kurang puas.

Ketika Luhan bertanya, _'Ada apa dengan wajah kurang puasmu itu.'_ Sehun memanyunkan bibir seperti bocah, _'Aku malu kalau Kirito tahu aku kalah cepat dengan seekor banteng. Aku digigit. Hah, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku sebagai seorang beater*.'_

.

.

.

"Link start!"

.

.

.

Luhan dapat merasakan jiwanya melayang dan terasa sangat asli. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh alat bernama Nerve Gear. Ia tiba di sebuah tempat putih.

 _ **WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE**_

Luhan sedikit terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah tab sentuh sebesar setengah badannya. Melayang di hadapannya. Terterakan beberapa tulisan.

 _ **Sign Up / Sign In ?**_

Luhan memilih sign up.

Email: _luhanlu90etgmaildotcom_

Password: *********

Username : Acker Ru

Password: ********

 _ **Enter**_

 _ **Choose Your Character's Style**_

Ada lima pilihan. _'Sepertinya ini keren.'_

Luhan memilih kostum dengan style seperti pendekar muda. Tak lama setelah Luhan memilih, terdengar suara lagi.

 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION.**_

 _ **GO AND FEEL A SENSATION IN SAO'S PROJECT. BE A WINNER!**_

 _ **GOOD LUCK!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tersadar ketika cahaya matahari yang mengintip dibalik celah dedaunan secara lembut menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata.

 _'Di mana aku?'_ Pikirnya.

Terakhir kali ia ingat bahwa dirinya seperti menghilang dan seolah tertelan. Tunggu, apa ia baru saja merealisasikan teleportasi?

Luhan merasa pandangannya sangat berbeda. Luas. Penuh.

Ia duduk dan melihat pakaiannya. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang pendekar! Dilengkapi dengan jubah monokrom yang berkibar gagah tertiup angin. _Boots_ yang keren dan terdapat sebilah pedang di belakang pinggang sebelah kanannya. Luhan bangkit dan coba mengangkat pedang tersebut.

Berat, pikirnya. Ia pun menaruhnya ke tempat semula. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan pohon rindang. Ia sadar, bahwa ia bukanlah seorang heterokromia buta sebelah dan tuli di sini. Ia normal. Ia dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di SAO's Project dan juga suara-suara para player lain di sekitarnya. Luhan baru ingin menangis bahagia, tapi ia sadar kalau ia tak tahu apa-apa di dunia virtual ini. _Di mana ia? Di mana Sehun?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tab berukuran sedang muncul di hadapannya.

 _ **You Have A New Message!**_

Luhan? Kau di mana? Ini aku, Sehun. Biar aku jemput.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan namamu, Kirise?"

Sehun memasang wajah masam. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku ini sangat mengagumi karakter Kirigaya Kazuto alias Kirito. Kirise, Kirito-Sehun." Sehun cengengesan.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu." Datarnya. Sehun mendengus,

"Hey, kau sendiri. Acker? Ackerman maksudmu? Siapa? Mikasa atau Korporal cebol Levi? Ru juga? Apa-apaan sekali."

Luhan berkacak kemudian balas mendengus, "Jangan sematkan kata 'cebol' pada Kapten Levi! Hey, siapa yang tak menyukainya? Dia itu manusia terkuat di muka bumi! Ru itu dari 'Lu'."

Sehun memasang air wajah cupu setengah busuk. "Heee. Sebegitu keren kah si Levi sampai kau sangat mengaguminya? _Ugh_ , kau bahkan tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau suka anime."

Luhan berdecak, "Hanya beberapa. Kebetulan, _Shingeki no Kyojin_ memiliki karakter keren seperti Levi _Heichou_. Wajar saja aku mengaguminya. _Ugh_. Sudahlah, Sehun. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku ingin bermain."

.

.

 _ **Kirise Invite You To Join A Party**_

 _Yes or No?_

"Terima."

 _Yes_

"Sekarang kau berkelompok denganku." Ujar Sehun senang. Luhan hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ayo, teman kelompok. Kita ke lantai dasar untuk mengakhiri level satu. Aincrad* terdiri dari seratus lantai. Kau tahu, aku sudah berada di lantai empat puluh sembilan. Hampir setengahnya Aincrad sudah kutaklukkan sendiri, Luhan." Ujarnya bangga.

Luhan melihat Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Apakah kekasihnya ini sungguh menggemari karakter Kirito? Tampilannya sama! Sehun memakai kostum Kirito dengan rambut hitam sedikit berantakan.

"Kau itu versi tiga dimensinya Kirito, Sehun. Semuanya sama. Heran."

Sehun tergelak, "Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang _beater_ , Hanasu."

"Kutebak Luhan-Asuna." Sehun tepuk tangan, "Tepat sekali. Sebentar lagi kita sampai lantai dasar! Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan melawan monster lantai satu yang-well, menurutku bagaikan serpihan kayu. Kecil. Karena kita satu _party_ , maka kita harus kompak! Akan kutunjukkan padamu _skill_ yang kumiliki."

Luhan diam-diam menggebu dalam lift. Ia senang sekali. Berada di dunia virtual, membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Ia normal di sini. Luhan tersenyum melirik Sehun yang tengah memegangi kedua pedangnya. Ia sungguh keren di mata Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan lebih memilih tinggal di sini ketimbang di dunia nyata. Karena hanya di sini, kedua mata heterokromia serta telinganya dapat berfungsi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Rasanya aku ingin selamanya berada di SAO. Tak apa jasadku terbaring tak berdaya, asalkan ruhku hidup di sana. Aku sangat suka, Sehun."

Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan di bahunya. "Awalnya aku sempat satu pemikiran denganmu. Namun aku sadar, SAO hanyalah dunia virtual yang diciptakan untuk membuat kita terlena. Sensor otak yang dilakukan nerve gear mengajak saraf imajiner kita untuk menikmati dunia virtual dan seolah merasa lebih hidup di dalamnya. Tetapi, sebaik-baiknya di sana, kalau tubuh aslimu tidak dapat menikmati, untuk apa?"

Luhan bergeming mendengar penuturan Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin pada dada pria itu. Sehun pun membalas pelukannya.

"Jadilah Kirito untukku, Sehun. Kirise, yang selalu melindungi, mencintai, dan mengagumi Hanasu. Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk meninggalkanku, ya." Sehun mendekapnya lebih erat ketika pria mungilnya tiba-tiba terisak. Kaosnya basah.

"Aku milikmu, Luhan. Tanpa kau bilang pun aku akan melakukannya. Tolong jangan pernah bosan dengan kalimat kliseku. Uhm. Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Aku mengagumimu, selalu. Itu sudah paten."

Mereka berpelukan erat. Sehun sesekali mengelus rambut Luhan. Sehun merendahkan wajahnya guna menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Luhan.

Mata Luhan terpejam. Sehun berpindah, ia mengusap kedua kelopak mata Luhan. "Kedua matamu yang membuatku sadar, kalau kaulah keindahan yang selama ini kucari. Aku bersedia menjadi _kiri_ mu agar kau bisa melihat dunia dengan luas."

Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Luhan bergantian dengan sangat lembut. Luhan membuka mata. Setetes bening tak dapat ia cegah. Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan. Ia menghapus lagi jejak bening tersebut.

"Percayalah. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sedalam ini." Kemudian ia mencium kedua pipi Luhan bergantian. Setelah itu, tangannya mengusap lembut bibir mungil Luhan.

"Lao Tzu pernah berkata; sangat dicintai oleh seseorang membuatmu memiliki kekuatan. Sementara sangat mencintai seseorang membuatmu memiliki keberanian. Aku yakin kita berada dalam lingkup cinta yang murni, karena cinta tak mengenal ketidakmungkinan. Cinta kita benar dan memang seharusnya. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Bibir Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak menjamah bibir Luhan lebih dalam. Ia pun melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Luhan membalas sebisanya ketika ciuman Sehun kian intens.

Langit dan bintang menjadi saksi bisu akan romansa kedua insan Tuhan. Milky Way's Area tak pernah absen untuk menjadi tempat di mana mereka saling mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa gerangan seorang Luhan mengajakku pergi ke Seoul Tower?"

Luhan tahu Sehun tengah menggodanya. "Hari ini tepat satu bulan hari jadi kita, Pintar. Setidaknya aku ingin ada hari 'perayaan'. Seoul Tower itu umum untuk pasangan, namun memiliki arti khusus bagi setiap pasangan. Jangan melirikku dengan tatapan jailmu itu, Sehun! Fokuslah menyetir, ck."

Sehun kelepasan tertawa. "Tapi kau benar, Lu. Seoul Tower sangat indah pada malam hari."

Luhan membenarkan hearing aidnya. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum masam, "Setidaknya juga, bisa mengobati rasa rinduku pada Aincrad. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung. Habisnya, seorang _ambievert_ dengan kejamnya menyembunyikan _nerve gear_ ku. Apa-apaan."

Sehun mendecih, "Hiperbola. Kau terakhir memainkannya itu dua hari yang lalu."

"Whatever." Luhan memutar bola matanya. Sehun semakin hari semakin posesif.

Lama kelamaan suasana dalam mobil menjadi hening. Ia melirik pria tampan yang sedang fokus menyetir itu dengan mimik setengah masam.

"Fokus sekali, Oh Sehun. Tumben tidak banyak tingkah." Sindiran langsung, telak.

"Aku sedang fokus menyetir, sayang."

Luhan merasa meleleh karena panggilan itu. Walaupun suara Sehun seperti operator sistem di telinganya, namun ia dapat merasakan ketulusan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Takdir mutlak yang tidak dapat diubah ialah kematian, jodoh dan rezeki. Tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mencegah, menunda ataupun mempercepat tiga hal tersebut bukan?

.

.

.

Benda beroda besar melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Ugal-ugalan. Jalanan ini cukup rawan, namun pemandangan yang eksotis membuat para pelancong tidak memedulikan resiko yang mungkin akan mencelakai mereka.

"Sehun, awas!"

Sehun sudah mengerem dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Namun truk tronton di depannya malah semakin menjadi.

"MERUNDUK, LUHAN!"

.

.

.

 **CKIIITTT**

.

.

 **BRAAKK**

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu terpental cukup jauh. Menabrak pembatas jalan. Nyaris oleng ke jurang. Sedangkan truk tronton tersebut langsung mengalami ledakan hebat karena menyerempet mobil pribadi lalu oleng hingga terbanting menghantam tebing.

Dibalik kemudi mobil, sesosok pria berlumuran darah yang terbilang fantastis. Kepalanya terantuk kencang pada setir. Di sebelahnya, tak kalah mengenaskan. Wajahnya dipenuhi darah serta serpihan kaca karena tertabrak pembatas jalan. Ia berusaha membuka matanya perlahan.

Sangat. Sakit.

Ia pikir matanya tertancap beberapa serpihan kaca mobil. Ia tak sanggup. Ia juga mencium bau asap dari sisi depan mobil. Ia duduk tegak dan mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membuka mata.

"Sehun? Sehun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangannya berhasil menggapai lengan kekasihnya. "Sehun?! Jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening.

Luhan meraba lagi. Ia dapat meraba pipi Sehun. Ia mendekatkan diri, "Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba dirinya didekap erat.

"Luhan..."

Suaranya sangat parau di telinganya. Luhan balas mendekap tak kalah erat.

"Akhirnya kau menjawabku, Sehun. Kita harus segera menelepon bala bantuan. Bisakah kau melakukannya? Mataku sangat perih, tidak bisa terbuka. _Hearing aid_ ku entah ke mana. Kepalaku terserang vertigo bertekanan tinggi. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak segera pingsan, Sehun."

"Luhan..."

Entah mengapa Luhan ingin menangis mendengar bisikan parau Sehun di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Aku mengagumimu, selalu."

Yang Luhan rasakan, suara Sehun semakin parau dan dekapannya kian mengendur.

"Aku tahu, Sehun." Ia meringis mendengar suaranya sendiri, tercekat.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk berteriak, "TOLONG! TOLONG KAMI!"

Sandaran kepala Sehun pada bahunya kian melemah. "Sehun? Mengapa napasmu lemah sekali?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Luhan..."

Luhan meluncurkan setetes bening yang bercampur darah kala meluncur bersamaan. Perih luar biasa.

"Tetaplah bersama—ku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu aku akan bersamamu selamanya, Sehun. Haha. Kenapa dekapanmu mengendur? Dekap aku yang erat, hei. Kau tidur ya?"

Bulir bening mengalir deras. Ia sudah tak memedulikan rasa sakit yang menyergapnya tiap kali tetes bening terluncur. Dekapan Sehun sepenuhnya hilang. Ia mendekap tubuh lemah itu.

"Sehun. Kau baru saja berjanji akan terus bersamaku, sial. Bangun! Aku tak bisa melihatmu! Kau kenapa?! Mengapa kau tidak mendekapku?!"

Ia tertawa pedih, "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, Kirise! Sehun, ini tidak lucu. Sayangku? Sirius tengah menyaksikan kita di atas sana! Bangun dan lihatlah bersama. Oke?"

Ia mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya, memungkiri kenyataan.

Tiba saatnya ia meledak, meraung, menangis, menjerit seolah meminta pengampunan dosa. Nama Sehun terus ia jeritkan.

"Di sini gelap. Di mana dirimu? Bisikmu tak sampai." Cicitnya, pilu. Kemudian terisak.

Luhan sadar, ia takkan lagi bisa mendengar bisiknya. Takkan lagi bisa didekapnya. Takkan lagi bisa dicintainya.

.

.

Kenyataan mutlak. Memaksa maniknya untuk memproduksi tetesan bening lebih banyak lagi. Dan lagi.

Tidak ada lagi detak. Tidak ada lagi embus karbondioksida. Tidak ada lagi denyut.

Luhan mendekap tubuh kaku Sehun sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Perpisahan, apakah mudah untukmu?_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jika kau tidak dapat lagi melihat dunia seutuhnya, maka aku akan mengikutimu. Untuk apa aku tetap di dunia kalau pada kenyataannya 'duniaku' sudah menyatu dengan bumi? Jangan membuatku kesepian ya, Luhan."_

.

.

 _"Kau tahu? Aku menganggapmu sebagai bintang dan aku langitnya. Mengapa? Karena kau hanya bisa bergantung padaku, jika tidak ada aku, kau tidak akan bisa hidup bukan? Haha. Maka dari itu, aku berharap kau tidak jatuh. Aku selalu membenci bintang jatuh. Kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak akan bisa menangkapmu. Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sisiku, Luhan. Tetaplah tinggal di langit. Di sisiku, selamanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga bulan setelahnya...**_

"Terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya. Ia gila karena ditinggal kekasihnya. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan kekasihnya saat akan merayakan hari jadinya di Seoul Tower membuatnya jadi _sakit_. Kau lihat matanya? Memang indah, setelah mata kanannya yang buta, kini mata kirinya. Ia juga menjadi tuli total. Ck, padahal parasnya rupawan dan ia masih muda. Ia sebatang kara."

"Aku prihatin, sungguh."

Hanya kicauan suster-suster di sana yang tidak dapat empunya dengar.

.

.

.

Ia tergeming. Memeluk boneka beruang. Tertawa tiba-tiba. Semakin kencang, lalu menangis. Menangis pilu, tertawa lagi.

"Meninggalkanku, dengan bualan _tetaplah bersamaku,_ "

"SANGAT MENJIJIKKAN!"

Ia melempar boneka beruang berukuran sedang tersebut.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU MELEWATI JALAN ITU. AKU MEMANG EGOIS. SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK PERLU MERENGEK UNTUK MERAYAKAN HARI JADI KITA! TAKDIR BERENGSEK! MERENGGUT SATU-SATUNYA YANG AKU PUNYA! KAU MATI KARENAKU, SAYANG! MAAFKAN AKU, OKE? HAHAHA. DI SINI GELAP SEKALI, SEHUN. AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU UNTUK MEMBISIKIKU APA YANG TENGAH TERJADI PADA DUNIA, HAHAHA."

Sang Psikiater menatapnya penuh simpatik. "Tak apa. Luapkanlah semuanya, Luhan."

Psikiater muda—Suho, sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini, sudah tiga bulan menjadi pembimbing pasien kesayangannya, Luhan.

"Ayo ke Milky Way's Area. Sirius, canopus, arcturus, procyon, archernar bahkan betelgeuse telah menanti kita. Sebagai langit, kau haruslah berada di sisi mereka, termasuk aku. Bintangmu. Genggam aku agar tak jatuh lalu dijadikan ajang permohonan manusia. Sehunku? Melamun, ya? Bisikmu tak sampai~"

Rengeknya, kemudian tertawa.

"Aku bukanlah si heterokromia buta sebelah dan tuli lagi, Sehun. Tebak? Aku ini..."

Sendunya, kemudian menjerit.

"AKU BUTA TOTAL! HAHAHA. TULI TOTAL. BAHKAN SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU MASIH MERASAKAN PERIH DI MATAKU."

Kemudian menggumam, "Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah tampanmu, Sehun. Kumohon kau jangan marah. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat kemegahan langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Aku redup, karena cahayaku lenyap. Kau."

Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis terisak, "Marvin Ashton pernah berkata; cinta seharusnya menjadi kendaraan yang membawa kita berpergian tanpa batas."

Dokter Suho memijat pelipisnya. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Luhan yang kian hari kian rapuh.

"Apa itu 'kita'? Sehunku seorang Filsuf hebat, pasti bisa menjabarkan arti kata 'kita' dengan lantang. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau telah dihapus dari dunia oleh Tuhan. Cinta memang kendaraan kita. Kukira, berpergian kita hanya sampai dunia virtual saja. Nyatanya? Hahaha. Kau pergi meninggalkanku...ke tempat yang tidak bisa kugapai. Tanganku menggantung di angan, hiks...kembalilah..."

Bulir-bulir bening meluncur indah mengaliri pipi Luhan. Dokter Suho tak tahan, ia membekap mulutnya, lalu setetes dua tetes bening meluncur bebas.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan..."

Ucapan sendu terakhir Luhan utarakan, sukses membuat Dokter Suho menangis.

"Kau pernah berjanji akan menjadi _kiri_ ku saat itu. Kau yang kejam atau dunia yang kejam, Sehun? Sebelum duniaku gelap seperti sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihat parasmu dengan pandangan penuh. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat parasmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekarang, duniaku sudah gelap. Akankah kau masih ingat janjimu di atas sana? Menjadi _kiri_ ku, meski sudah terlambat. Terlanjur gelap. Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk dapat melihat dunia dengan luas. Melihat rupamu seutuhnya, merupakan hal yang mustahil kugapai. Kau sudah pergi...meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan mutlak."

.

.

.

Kerjaan Luhan semenjak tragedi mengenaskan itu terjadi hanyalah melamun, meraung, tertawa, menangis, merobek boneka beruang pemberian Suho. Ia seringkali menggumamkan kalimat pilu, _'kau mati karenaku.'_ Yang membuat Suho semakin simpatik. Boneka beruang yang dipegang Luhan merupakan boneka beruang ke tiga puluh.

Luhan juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia menyayat dalam tubuhnya, lalu darahnya ia pakai untuk menulis di dinding kamarnya. Kalimatnya sangat berantakan. Terang saja, ia buta. Dokter Suho meringis setiap kali memasuki kamar Luhan dan ketika retinanya menangkap sederet kalimat dalam tersebut.

 _Dunia, hakimilah aku. Tidak dapat melihat wajah kekasihku pada detik-detik menjelang ajalnya. Keparat itu, aku._

.

.

 _Tak dicintai dan tak dikagumi. Memang seharusnya itu garis takdirku. Namun, kau hadir dan membuatku merasakan apa itu dicintai dan dikagumi. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat senyummu secara penuh, aku tak pernah bisa mendengar bisikmu sejernih air mengalir. Ketika kau membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu' itu merupakan hal terindah, Sehun. Bolehkah aku berharap kau membisikkan kalimat sakral itu dari atas sana, hanya saja karena tenggang jarak yang terbilang infinite, jadi sedikit lama tersampaikan? Bolehkah?_

Luhan bermonolog dalam hati. Batinnya menjerit perih. Jujur, Luhan ingin menyatu dengan bumi saja. Untuk apa ia hidup kalau pada kenyataannya mental dan fisiknya telah hancur?

 _Akulah makhluk terbuang Tuhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini sendiri. Lagi dan lagi. Dokter Suho sudah meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Pasien lain mengamuk.

Ia terbaring. Tertawa miris, air mata meluncur.

Ia mengambil benda yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menyayat paha dan leher belakangnya. Dokter Suho hanya tidak tahu bahwa ia masih menyimpan cadangannya di bawah kasur.

"Di dunia nyata, maupun dunia virtual, aku tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu!"

Ia tertawa dan menangis terisak. Mulai menyayati tangannya dengan _cutter_.

"Bajingan sepertimu pernah bilang, _'Untuk apa aku tetap di dunia kalau duniaku sudah menyatu dengan bumi?'_ AKU INGAT! HAHAHA. TAPI MALAH KAU YANG MENINGGALKANKU LEBIH DULU!"

Sayatannya kian dalam dan membabi buta.

"BERENGSEK! PENGKHIANAT SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seharusnya, memang aku harus segera menyusul agar kau tidak kesepian, Sehunku. Sambut aku, ya._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku berharap aku berbeda di sana. Sama seperti saat di dunia virtual. Kau tak perlu jadi kiriku, sayang. Kau hanya perlu di sisiku._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Kaulah poros hidupku..._

 _Kaulah malaikatku,_

 _Langitku,_

 _Ini memang berbeda dari dunia nyata dan virtual..._

 _Tapi tak apa, asal aku bisa bersamamu..._

 _Selamanya..._

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih telah menemaniku..._

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih telah menungguku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

1\. VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), merupakan sebuah genre dari game berbasis MMORPG dengan sistem di mana player dapat mengendalikan karakternya menggunakan sensor pada otak yang membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi lebih nyata.

2\. Nerve Gear: Helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka. (Kalau penasaran sama bentuknya, bisa googling)

3\. Aincrad: Sebuah kastil raksasa dengan 100 lantai di dalamnya. Setiap lantai memiliki latar bertema abad pertengahan.

4\. IBM (International Bussiness Machine) : Perusahaan Teknologi Besar di Jepang.

5\. Beater (Beta-Tester dan Cheater) : Istilah untuk para pemain yang ikut Close Beta (mengetes game sebelum launching). Cheater di SAO itu untuk orang-orang yang tau seluk beluk game.

6\. Introvert: kepribadian manusia yang lebih berkaitan dengan dunia dalam pikiran manusia itu sendiri (lebih cenderung menutup diri dari kehidupan luar)

7\. Ambievert: merupakan gabungan introvert dan extrovert (cenderung membuka diri dengan kehidupan dunia luar). kepribadian ambievert dapat berubah-ubah dari introvert menjadi extrovert atau sebaliknya.

.

Senank bisa turut berpartisipasi dalam event hunhan yang diadakan oleh author Lieya El /tebar bunga/

AH YEAH/? Iseng-iseng nyempilin/? SAO. Anime ajib yg buat kyoonel mikir 'gapapalah sempilin/? Sao, kapan lagi ngebayangin Sehun ngecosplay Kirito?' WKWKWK. Btw, Sehun di sini sama persis kek Kirito yha :p

Dia juga punya skill 'dual blades' (dua pedang) kalo Kirito sih bakal ngeluarin skill itu pada saat2 tertentu aja. Itu Sehun ceritanya pamer sama Luhan dia mentang2 punya dua pedang XD

Levi! Kau memang cebol Paman/? Tapi kyoonel dan Luhan tetap cintah :* /tebar bunga season 2/

Dan, bisa bayangin kan penutup mata Luhan kek apa/? Itu loh, kek di anime2. Contohnya; Ciel Phantomhive atau Misaki Mei (silakan googling) /garuk garuk/

BETEWE,

Malu ah saya bahas angstnya:') gagal pasti huehuehue:')

Silakan tuangkan komen, kritik, dan saran di kolom ripiu yha~

SAMPAI JUMPA~ :D


End file.
